Invasion of the Death's Memories
by kaijin-taichou
Summary: In order to fix his zanpakutou, Kurosaki Ichigo needs to meet Shiba Kaien. But how? By invading Rukia's memories of him. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 – Finding Shiba Kaien's heart

**Title: **Invasion of the Death's Memories

**Summary: **In order to fix his zanpakutou, Kurosaki Ichigo needs to meet Shiba Kaien. But how? By invading Rukia's memories of him.

**Disclaimer: **If I own BLEACH, this story will fucking happen! LOL

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for reading **Describe Your Family.** I hope you'll also read this one and love it as well. I apologize for the wrong grammar and all. I need to create this story because honestly, Ichigo and Kaien should meet. Now that we know they are related. :) Enjoy and please review if you have time. Thanks!

oOoOoOo

**Chapter One – Finding Shiba Kaien's heart**

All these flashbacks that Kurosaki Ichigo heard from his father were slowly sinking in. It was a very difficult process. However, no matter how great his father explained it, Ichigo only knew four facts about the whole revelation.

Fact Number 1: He is of a shinigami-quincy hybrid. He is so close to not considering himself as a human. Fact Number 2: He and Ishida Uryuu are sort-of relatives because quincies share the same blood, literally speaking. Fact Number 3: He is from Shiba clan, a former part of Soul Society's Great Noble Families. _(Take that, Kuchiki Byakuya!) _Fact Number 4: He is also related to Shiba Kukaku and Ganju. _(For heaven's sake, Ganju?! Seriously?!)_

Speaking of the Kuchiki and Shiba clan, today, the carrot top stood right before the new commander-captain, Kyoraku Shunsei, to further discuss a plan involving the two clans. In order to attain and fix his zanpakutou, he needed to talk to a former head of the Shiba clan. He needed to get the _heart_ of this guy. His heart, for the love of Aizen Sousuke, his fucking heart!

"Why can't I just talk to my dad and get his heart?" Ichigo asked.

"W-what?! What kind of a son are you?! You want to get my heart?!" Isshin said indignantly as he kicked his son.

"Because your father was not the Head of the Shiba house when the clan was removed as one of the Great Noble Houses," the former eighth division captain explained.

"Whose heart am I getting then?" the substitute shinigami inquired.

Suddenly, the door behind the Kurosakis opened and revealed the kind face of thirteenth division captain, Ukitake Jushirou with his two third seats: Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarou. The three shinigami were pushing a coffin-like box that was covered by a black cloth.

"My former fuku-taichou, Shiba Kaien. And his _heart_ is with my current fuku-taichou, Kuchiki Rukia," he told the carrot top.

Ichigo's expression was a mixture of surprised, scared, and confused.

"R-rukia… R-rukia h-has a h-heart of… of… of a relative of mine?!" he said loudly, which earned him another kick from his father.

"You idiot! Of course, Rukia-chan doesn't have Kaien's heart literally!" Isshin scolded. The two senior captains laughed at the father and son. Then Ichigo noticed the sudden change on Isshin's face. His expression became gentle.

"So Kaien lived with his philosophy until his death and entrusted his _heart_ to Rukia-chan, ne?" the former captain said gently.

Ukitake smiled and nodded. Ichigo didn't know what his father was talking about but he wondered why he had a very peaceful and ease look on his face.

"Now, now, now. How will you get Kaien's _heart_, you ask? Well, you will not get it. You need to know where his _heart_ is," Kyoraku said.

"But you already said Rukia has it," Ichigo said confusingly.

"Yes but you need to locate where exactly she hid it," Ukitake replied. He looked at Kiyone and Sentarou and gestured them to move the box they bought in front of him. The white-haired captain removed the black cloth cover. Ichigo gasped as he saw Rukia, who was still unconscious after the Quincy battle, lying on the shallow box. She was sleeping peacefully.

"Kurosaki-san, you need to go to Rukia's memories," Ukitake finished as he looked at his vice-captain.

"Go to Rukia's memories?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yes. And while you are there, you need to find Kaien's _heart_," the new sou-taichou answered.

"His heart, literally?" the half-shinigami-half-quincy gulped.

The two senior captains and his father laughed at him.

"No, Kurosaki-san," Ukitake laughed.

"You will be accompanied by Kotetsu-san and Kotsubaki-san since both worked with Shiba Kaien," Kyouraku said. The new sou-taichou took out a pocket watch-like object out of his haori.

"That is one of Urahara Kisuke's inventions. It can bring someone inside a person's memory without ruining it. You will be able to see Rukia-chan's memories but those people involved in the memory you got into will neither see nor hear you. It is used to observe one's memory.

"We already set it to selected memories of her which we think involves Kaien-chan directly or indirectly. Although we didn't specifically choose the memories. For example, we set it like _when Rukia-chan met Kaien._ A vague description of the memories we want to, let's call it, invade," Isshin explained.

"So please gather around Rukia-chan," Kyouraku began. Ichigo, Kiyone, and Sentarou obeyed.

"Are you ready?" he asked. After the three shinigami nodded, Kyouraku started an incantation as the pocket watch floated.

"_The tide recedes but leaves behind bright seashells on the sand.  
The sun goes down but gentle warmth still lingers in the land,  
Into a melody, a memory shall flow  
Guided by an echo, and, ever so slow.*  
Release."_

The pocket watch brightened as well as Rukia's body. Ichigo felt nervous but at the same time, excited.

_I can blackmail her with whatever I'll find in her memories. _Ichigo thought. Kiyone and Sentarou looked at him with a what-are-you-thinking faces because he didn't realize he just gave a Don Kanonji laugh.

Suddenly, the light was slowly engulfing them.

"You will know you found his _heart _when a spirit of Kaien can see and speak to you," Ukitake yelled.

"Say hi to Kaien-chan for me, Ichigo!" Isshin told his son. The carrot top nodded. As Ukitake and Kyouraku bid their farewell, Ichigo could feel that he would soon be inside Rukia's memories.

_Now we'll meet, Shiba Kaien._

Then he disappeared along with Kiyone and Sentarou.

The door opened again. Urahara Kisuke entered, holding a remote control, projector, and a large bucket of popcorn.

"I know you want to see what Ichigo will do. Want to watch with me?" he offered as he clicked on the power button.

xxx

*Credits to the creators of the poems that I used for the incantation.


	2. Chapter Two – The Thirteenth Division

**Title: **Invasion of the Death's Memories

**Summary: **In order to fix his zanpakutou, Kurosaki Ichigo needs to meet Shiba Kaien. But how? By invading Rukia's memories of him.

**Disclaimer: **If I own BLEACH, this story will fucking happen! LOL

**Author's Note: **Wow! I never thought my story will be received with so much love! :) Thank you so much! By the way, this story won't be long. I might end this up with just ten chapters or lesser. But again, thank you so much for following this story. I am still new with the whole new that I didn't know I can reply to those who left reviews. Speaking of which, thank you so much for reviewing! Enjoy Chapter 2! :)

oOoOoOo

**Chapter Two – The Thirteenth Division**

For the past years that he has been a substitute shinigami, Ichigo thought, by now he should have mastered one of the great entrances of a shinigami: falling from the sky. However, he always ends up falling, face first. The orange-haired guy wondered why does he always fall from the sky? Is he an angel? A man with an angelic face?

_Yeah, right. When hell freezes._ He contradicted himself.

Ichigo wanted to ask Rukia why he can't enter Soul Society or Karakura Town with the other and cooler kind of entrance. That wooden-door-where-butterflies-come-out-first-to fetch-the-shinigami-then-the-shinigami-will-enter- or-come-out-then-the-door-will-close-and-disappear entrance? Why not that kind of entrance? Are they being racists?

_In case they didn't know yet, I am the son of Shiba Isshin! A captain and a Shiba, you dumbass Soul Society!_

As he picked up himself from another face-first fall, Ichigo looked around. If he didn't know he was inside Rukia's memories, the carrot top would think he is indeed in Soul Society. Everything looked real. He touched a water lily from the koi pond; however, it just passed through his hand.

"Where are we?" he asked his two companions.

"We are in the thirteenth division's headquarters," the sole lady answered.

"But why is Rukia not here? This is her memory," Ichigo pointed out.

"Yes, yes. According to Urahara-san, there will be an adjustment time given to us. It means we'll arrive at the location where Kuchiki-san's memory took place before the actual memory happen. This is for us to adjust and think of what memory are we in. I'm guessing that this was her first day as an official shinigami," Kiyone explained.

"This adjustment period can also happen before we leave a memory as Kuchiki's brain and Urahara's artifact coordinate to take us to the next memory," Sentarou added. The carrot-haired nodded.

As Ichigo looked around, he saw some shinigami walking towards the pond. One of them looked very familiar and caused him to smile.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted as he waved at her.

"Idiot! She won't hear you. We're inside her memory, remember?" Sentarou scolded him.

"Yeah, right," the embarrassed guy scratched his head.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and saw how nervous she was. She was observing the place.

"I was right, wasn't I? This was her first time here in the barracks!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"So we'll see ourselves in this very memory! This is exciting!" Sentarou laughed while his co-third seat squealed.

"We welcomed Kuchiki-san when she arrived," she said.

As the two predicted, the Sentarou and Kiyone of the past appeared.

"I looked so young!" Both screamed.

"Well, technically, nothing changed at all. You two looked exactly the same… except… Wait. Are you two drunk that time?" Ichigo noticed that the two shinigami walked rather sideways.

"Halllloooooooooooooo Kuchiki-san!" Sentarou greeted. The present one was dumbfounded.

"Pretty! No wonder the Kuchiki house adopted you! Another shinigami from a noble family here in our division!" a very drunk Kiyone said.

The present version of the two drunk shinigami dragged Ichigo away from their embarrassing welcome party for Rukia.

The three followed Rukia inside a room. The two shinigami accompanying Ichigo became instant tour guides inside the 13th division's barracks. The substitute shinigami thought it was their way for him to forget the very shameful behavior of their past versions.

They observed Rukia and the guy who escorted her inside the room.

"Please wait for a moment. Ukitake-taichou will be here shortly," the man informed her.

"Uhmm," Rukia tried to speak.

"Yes, ma'am? What can I do for you?" the man said formally.

"Uhmm. I am just an ordinary new division member. Can you treat me normally?" the petite shinigami requested.

The man laughed nervously and clasped his hands together.

"Well, I'll take care to do so," he answered then he closed the door.

Rukia sighed. Ichigo studied her face. She looked very lonely.

Then the four shinigami in the room heard some voices outside talking.

"Who's that girl?"

"She's from the Kuchiki clan."

"I heard she was exempted from the graduation exam and the division entrance exam."

"These noble families! They don't know how hard we tried to get here!"

"That can't be helped."

Ichigo wanted to punch every single person who was bad-mouthing Rukia. He knew the raven-haired woman's skills and she was exceptional. If not, she wouldn't be their vice-captain.

"So it's the same here after all," a voice that Ichigo was sure, was Rukia's, said. However, when he looked at her, she wasn't talking at all.

"Ohhhh. That's that," Kiyone said knowingly.

"What?" an irritated orange-haired guy said. He didn't like the feeling that he is the only one in the room who doesn't know that whatever that is.

"Since we are inside Kuchiki's memory, while the actual memory was happening, she was thinking inside her head, talking. So Urahara-san said that if she talks inside her head, since we are inside her memory, we can hear it loudly," the third seat guy explained.

"Ohhhhh," Ichigo nodded. This Urahara's invention was really something, he thought.

"Ya! Ya! YA! Why the hell are you standin' around here?! This ain't a picture show! Get back to your post, dammit!" a voice scolded the people outside the room.

"What's happening there? Is that Ukitake-san?" the strawberry asked. It seemed like Rukia was thinking the same.

He kept his eyes at the door, so as Rukia, Sentarou, and Kiyone. As the door opened, a tall, well-built man with bluish hair appeared.

"I'm vice-captain Shiba Kaien, nice to meet ya!" Kaien introduced.

Ichigo stared at the new guy who just arrived.

_Are you kidding me? This is… this guy… this guy… is… me. This guy is me!_

xxx


	3. Chapter Three – An Ordinary Encounter

**Title: **Invasion of the Death's Memories

**Summary: **In order to fix his zanpakutou, Kurosaki Ichigo needs to meet Shiba Kaien. But how? By invading Rukia's memories of him.

**Disclaimer: **If I own BLEACH, this story will fucking happen! LOL

**Author's Note: **SUMIMASEN FOR NOT UPDATE THIS! I was really busy! Plus is no longer existing so I can't watch the KaiRuki moments for this story. Life hates me. :( Anyway, thank you for patiently waiting. As a compensation (and upon reading your reviews), this chapter is quite longer compared to the previous chapters. I'm not a fan of long chapters. Speaking of chapters, I guess this story will have more chapters than I planned to. By the way, you can follow me on Twitter. Although I prefer you not to follow me because it's more of a KPop fangirling account. But if you feel like telling me, "Hey! Do you still plan to update this or what?!" (LOL~!) you can tweet me at /kaijintaichou. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy chapter 3. :)

oOoOoOo

**Chapter Three – An Ordinary Encounter**

Kurosaki Ichigo must be freaking tired. Ukitake Jushirou said he, Kiyone, and Sentarou can sleep because Urahara Kisuke set his invention to stop if they needed to rest. Yes, that was it. Ichigo needed to rest.

_But we just arrived here!_

"_Yo! I'm Shiba Kaien!"_ has been echoing in his head. It was starting to give him a headache.

Kiyone and Sentarou might be feeling the same: the echoing part, Ichigo noticed. However, his two companions were acting a little sentimental than just having a simple headache. They were sniffing. Sentarou was holding back his tears while Kiyone was sobbing hard.

"S-shiba fukutaichou," a teary-eyed Sentarou said as he stroked his fellow third seat's back. They evidently missed him.

However, Ichigo stared at the new guy who just arrived in the room. They may call him insensitive, however, he didn't share the same feeling.

_You gotta be kidding me._

"Are you sure that's Shiba Kaien?! You're playing a prank on me, aren't you? Is that Shiba Kaien? That guy is basically me… wearing a wig!" The carrot top looked at Kaien closely.

"Ohhhh. So I'll look like that if I dye my hair black," Ichigo added.

The two shinigami looked at him as though he was disrespecting the late vice-captain.

"We know but can you at least say it nicely?" Sentarou snapped.

"I didn't mean to offend you but can't I be surprised?! This guy… he is… he's…" But the substitute shinigami was at loss for words.

Despite their red eyes and running noses, Kiyone and Sentarou laughed.

"We were also shocked when we saw you," Kiyone said.

"She actually cried," the black-haired guy teased his fellow third-seater.

"I did not!" the woman defended.

Ichigo looked at Kaien. He really looked like him. They can be mistaken as twins. Then he looked at Rukia who just answered "Nice meeting you."

The three memory intruders were stunned when the vice-captain grabbed Rukia's hair and yelled, "Huh? _Nice meeting you?_ What the hell is kinda greeting is that?! A fuku-taichou just introduced himself! You're supposed to introduce yourself and say _I'm pleased to be working with you!_

"Now, your name?!"

"I… I-I'm K-Kuchiki R-Rukia," A much-stunned and scared Rukia answered.

"Okay. And then?" Kaien said, still holding the hair of the poor newbie (that time) shinigami.

"I-I'm pleased to be working with you!" Rukia answered with a loud voice. Ichigo also thought that this Kaien was scary.

However, Kaien let go of Rukia's hair and a smile appeared on the spike-haired man.

"Good. You're okay now, Rukia!" he said bubbly.

The jet-haired shinigami stared at Kaien as the vice-captain made further self-introduction which included calling him _Shiba-taichou_ since Ukitake-taichou gets sick often. As Kaien delivered his welcoming speech for the new member, the intruders heard Rukia's voice again.

"An ordinary greeting. An ordinary scolding. An ordinary superior-subordinate relationship. This familiarity was undeniably what I had been searching for," Rukia said.

Ichigo remained silent. He honestly didn't care about Rukia's happiness on finding someone who treated her normal because he knew, she would eventually find more people who will treat her normally in the future.

What the substitute shinigami wanted to know was why do this bipolar guy looked like him. Okay, he shouldn't be surprised that they should _somehow_ resemble each other since they are relatives but this was not _somehow._

When he imagined what Kaien would look like, Ichigo thought he would looked like Kukaku's male version or another Ganju who was older or a man with Kukaku's face with Ganju's body. He rubbed his temple. Could it be that…

"Do you know my father?" Ichigo suddenly asked the two shinigami. He ignored their warning that they would be transported into Rukia's next memories anytime because everything froze.

"Yes, he is Shiba Isshin. He was the former captain of the 10th division," Sentarou answered.

"No, I mean, do you know him personally? Did he had a girlfriend before and got her pregnant and –" Before Ichigo could finish his inquiry, everything looked bright and the brightness engulfed them.

oOoOoOo

Shiba Isshin was trying to calm down and stop himself from punching the monitor where he, Urahara, Ukitake, and Kyouraku were watching Ichigo completing his mission. His own flesh and blood doubted his loyalty to his dearest wife, Masaki.

"Calm down, will ya? It's your fault you didn't mention to your son that he looked like Kaien," a grinning Urahara said. Ukitake and Kyouraku were smiling but their eyes were glued on the monitor.

"Because to be honest, I can't see the resemblance between Ichigo and Kaien," the former 10th division captain admitted.

Urahara looked at Isshin in disbelief. "Even Tousen-san can tell that they look like twins."

The two senior captains laughed at the store owner's witty comment. Isshin just grunted.

"This mission looks like fun after all, Jushirou," the sou-taichou told his friend.

Ukitake nodded. "And it was nice to see Kaien, alive with Rukia. My two vice-captains."

oOoOoOo

Ichigo spent the last five minutes cursing silently. He didn't have to ask his companions where they are.

_It can be 11__th__ division. Hell, I can tolerate Aizen's headquarters but why Kuchiki mansion? Why?!_

Of course, the strawberry guy wouldn't be able to avoid this place. This is where Rukia lives.

"I've been here several times but this place will always be a maze," Sentarou said as they walked towards a room.

Then they noticed Rukia, approaching the room where they were standing. Ichigo took note of the anxiety on her face. As she opened the door, it revealed her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. His back was facing them and he didn't bother to face his sister.

"Nii-sama, my first evening with the team has ended peacefully," Rukia reported, looking at her knees.

"What seat?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"Ah... None... My deepest apologies. I am afraid with my power, an officer seating immediately after entrance would be…" Rukia couldn't finish what she was saying and her face was filled with sadness. This wasn't left unnoticed to the three observers in the room.

"I see. You may leave," the cold-blooded head of the Kuchiki House told his sister.

Rukia closed the door carefully. She stood up and went to the garden. Ichigo, Sentarou, and Kiyone followed her. They found the petite shinigami seated on a huge rock, crying quietly.

"That cold bastard! How could he make her cry!" Sentarou said angrily.

"He adopted her! He should treat her like his little sister!" Kiyone agreed.

On the other hand, Ichigo was taken aback. Rukia has always been a brave woman! Strong and reliable. He never saw her cry. He never thought he would see Rukia cry. What kind of life Rukia had to endure before he met her? He decided to voice his rants as well.

"_What seat? What seat?!_ What seat my ass! He was the one who sabotaged Rukia's promotion! She was qualified! But Byakuya talked to the captains to make sure her seated officer promotion will be revoked! If he really cares for his sister because seated officers' missions were dangerous, he could have showed it to her!" Ichigo ranted. The other two shinigami agreed and expressed their disappointment as well.

He wanted to slash Byakuya into pieces that time if only he had his zanpakutou. Ichigo looked at the crying woman. He suddenly felt the urge to comfort her. If only he could hug her…

The carrot-top shocked his head violently and shrugged off the idea immediately. He should focus on more important matters, he told himself.

xxx


End file.
